The Bowman Gray/Baptist Hospital General Clinical Research Center will complete its first project period in November, 1995. During this time, the Center has achieved a number of milestones. It has served as a valuable and widely-used institutional resource, with investigators from nearly all clinical and some basic science departments. Major areas of investigation included cardiovascular disease, including hypertension and lipid research, with focused studies in women, African-Americans and the elderly; nutrition and metabolism, focusing in atherosclerosis; hormone replacement therapy in women; cancer, including prostate, ovarian and colorectal; new spinal anesthetic drugs; cardiac surgery and cerebrovascular disease; diabetes and insulin sensitivity; inflammation, including studies in nutrition and asthma; and infectious diseases, 'including studies in septic shock and AIDS. The GCRC also: - assisted in research published as full journal articles in the New England Journal of Medicine and the Journal of Clinical Investigation. - competed successfully for Clinical Associate Physician and Computerized Database Management and Analysis System funding. - instituted a weekly seminar series to train young investigators, attended by 30-45 M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s from many different departments each week. This series uses a combination of formats - tips and tricks from senior investigators, didactic lectures by technical experts, and research-in- progress presentations by the young investigators themselves. - grew outpatient visit volume to 6,400 for grant year 1994, exceeding the year's grant award by 100% Projections for 1995 and 1996 exceed 8,000 visits per year. - served over 7,500 controlled diets in grant year 1994 with only 2 full- time dietetic personnel. With sufficient staffing, the metabolic kitchen volume could grow to over 17,000 meals annually in the next project period. Our GCRC is constrained only by the human and financial resources provided to us by NIH. Bowman Gray investigators are highly productive and are very enthusiastic about the GCRC program. During the next project period, investigation will continue into current major research areas. New areas include thrombosis, dermatitis and contrast nephropathy. The GCRC staff is extremely capable and committed to the program's mission. Within this environment, our GCRC has the capacity to grow well beyond its current levels. We seek funding for a five-year period to continue our quest for excellence in clinical research and research training.